1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cleaning device, more particularly to a cleaning device with a rotatable cleaning unit for cleaning pet excrement on a conical tray.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat trays are normally installed at a bottom side of a pet cage to collect pet excrement. Cleaning of the tray is normally carried out by manually spraying water thereon, which is inconvenient.
Therefore, the object of the present invention is to provide a cleaning device that is capable of overcoming the aforesaid drawback associated with the prior art.
According to the present invention, a cleaning device comprises: a supporting member; a conical tray that is mounted on the supporting member so as to be adapted to receive pet excrement falling from a pet cage, and that is formed with a central opening; a hollow connecting member extending through the central opening in an axial direction relative to the central opening, the hollow connecting member being connected to the conical tray, confining an axial channel that extends in the axial direction, and being formed with a plurality of angularly spaced apart through-holes that are in fluid communication with the axial channel, the hollow connecting member being adapted to be connected to a water supply for supplying water into the axial channel; and a cleaning unit including a central sleeve that is rotatably sleeved on the hollow connecting member, that is disposed to surround the through-holes, and that is formed with a plurality of spaced apart passages which are in fluid communication with the through-holes. The cleaning unit further includes a plurality of angularly spaced apart elongated tubular members, each of which is disposed above the conical tray, each of which extends upwardly and inclinedly from the central sleeve in a radial direction relative to the conical tray, each of which is formed with an ejection open end opposite to the central sleeve, and each of which confines an ejection channel that extends from the central sleeve to the ejection open end and that is in fluid communication with a respective one of the passages in the central sleeve. The ejection open end opens in an ejection direction transverse to the radial direction so as to permit rotation of the cleaning unit about the hollow connecting member by virtue of a counteracting force resulting from ejection of water from the ejection open ends of the tubular members when water is supplied into the tubular members via the axial channel, the through-holes, and the passages, thereby permitting cleaning of the conical tray.